marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Svartalfheim (A!)
"Svartalfheim" is the twenty-first episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-sixth episode overall. Plot -I really can’t believe you freed me, brother. – Loki smirked while driving the Dark Elf battle ship through a portal towards Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves and where Malekith and Kurse had the Aether. -I can’t believe it either, Loki. Do not make me regret it. – Thor muttered. -Thou speak like humans. – Sif commented, shaking her head. -We have both been to Earth… I mean, Midgard. – Thor replied, looking over his shoulder to the Lady Warrior. -Is your “humanization” due to your maiden, brother? – Balder asked, much to Sif’s dismay. -No, brother. – Thor shook his head. –This has nothing to do with Jane. – As soon as they crossed the portal they found themselves in Svartalfheim, where Malekith was absorbing the Aether. -No! – Thor jumped out of the battle ship and hit the Dark Elf leader with the Mjolnir. -What?! – Malekith screamed as he was tossed away a few feet. Loki, Sif and Balder got out of the ship. -Stay there, Accursed! – Sif ordered, but Kurse punched her. Then he looked at the God of Mischief, ready to deliver a blow at him but Loki was quicker and created an army of illusions. -God of Mischief!!! – Kurse exclaimed, before trying to punch every single one of the illusions. However, Loki wasn’t between those illusions and once all of them had vanished, he stabbed Kurse in the back using his scepter. Meanwhile, Malekith had fully absorbed the power of the Aether, raising his strength and making him as physically strong as Kurse. The Accursed ran to Balder and punched his face, knocking him out and then headed to Thor, who, despite trying hard to hit the Dark Elves leader, couldn’t deliver a single blow with his Mjolnir. On Midgard, Dr. Hank Pym had just finished what he had been working for months. -Guys… – Dr. Pym said, talking to the group in the Avengers Mansion. –I have been working hard with Tony to finally be able to create this… - Hank pulled a blanket off five robots who were standing in the middle of the room. He activated the last commands on his computer and the five robots’ faces started emitting colored lights: blue, yellow, purple, green and finally, red. –These are Ultrons. Artificial Intelligence. The red one has my brain pattern and is able to feel and has consciousness. The rest are support and obey directly to the main Ultron who obeys what I say. No one has ever achieved this before and I am extremely proud of my invention. Wake up, Ultron. – The five Ultrons started moving, but only the red one spoke: “Hello, Dr. Henry Pym” -Hello, Ultron. I am extremely glad to start working with you. – -Me too… “Father”… - Ultron muttered. -Well… Does that make me a mom? – Janet van Dyne asked. -No. – Ultron said bitterly. –I only respond to my “father”. He created me, not you. Therefore you do not really deserve to be called my mother. – -Crude like his “father”… - Wasp complained. -I am not like him, Jan. – Ultron shook his head. –I am different. – -To me you sound exactly like him. – -Well… Isn’t it kinda weird that your mother says you’re exactly like your father? I mean… She’s in love with him… Therefore… - Quicksilver commented. -Pietro… Who can love a robot? – Wanda shook her head. -Do not underestimate robots, Wanda Maximoff. We can be full of surprises. – Ultron affirmed. J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted the small chat the Avengers were having with Ultron. –I’m sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Jane Foster requests to come into the Mansion. – -JANE! – Janet exclaimed. –YES! LET HER IN J.A.R.V.I.S.!!! – -Ok, ok, Mrs. Van Dyne. – Jane ran inside the room carrying folders. –Guys… - She stopped to look up at the Ultrons. –What is this? – -I am Ultron, Jane Foster. Artificial Intelligence created by Dr. Henry Pym. – -Oh… Nice to meet you. – Jane shrugged and looked down at her folders. –There is something going on in another of the nine realms, Svartalfheim. Erik has confirmed it… Thor needs help. – -Then we need to go. – Black Panther suggested. –I will go. – -I request to aid T'Challa. – Ultron spoke. –The other Ultrons will come with me. May I, “father”? – -Yes, by all means! – Hank nodded excitedly. –I will monitor everything from here! – -That is ok. – Black Panther nodded. –I agree to go with the Ultrons. – -Ultron-5! – Hawkeye exclaimed. -I do like that name, Clinton Barton. – Ultron nodded, before signaling to the other four Ultrons to move. –Let’s get moving. – Hank Pym opened a portal to Svartalfheim and signaled the six heroes to walk through it. -I will keep an eye on them… - T’Challa whispered into Hank Pym’s ear. –I don’t quite trust them. – -Don’t be like that, T’Challa! – Janet complained. –Ultron is really nice and reminds me of Hank. – -I still don’t trust any of them, not even looking like a Christmas tree. – Hawkeye chuckled. -Go in, Thor needs you all. – Hank said seriously. T’Challa nodded and walked through the portal. Once there, he saw Thor and Loki fighting with Malekith. -Loki? – Black Panther asked surprised. -T’Challa! – Thor exclaimed flying towards the Avenger. –What are you doing here? – -Dr. Foster told us there was some kind of trouble in Svartalfheim, so I decided to come with the robots Dr. Pym created. Ultron had sent the other four to fight Malekith and walked towards Thor. –Thor Odinson, - he said. –I am Ultron. Artificial Intelligence created by Hank Pym. – -That is interesting. – Thor nodded, throwing his Mjolnir at Malekith. -What about Loki? Last time… We were fighting against him because he had frozen Asgard. – -He is apparently redeemed… Or at least he prefers to fight with us rather than against us. – -That is good… Now… It’s time to fight! – Black Panther said. A Dark Elf Cannoneer was summoned by Malekith and he fired a blast against Black Panther, who got a vibranium billy club from his belt and used it as a shield against the blast. Ultron-5, Thor, Loki, Sif and Balder joined forces against Malekith and Kurse, who had just recovered from being stunned by Laufeyson. The God of Mischief pressed one of Algrim’s implosion bombs, opening a portal and sending the two Dark Elves through it. Once the portal was closed, the only trace of Malekith was a dark red liquid which was flowing on the floor: the Aether. Sif and Volstagg, under Odin’s explicit orders, took the Aether to the Collector. -This… This is an invaluable addition to my collection! – The Collector exclaimed. -We know, Collector. – Sif nodded. –We also know this is the safest place in the galaxy. – The Warrior Lady handed her the Aether’s container. –We know you will take good care of it. – Taneleer Tivan put the container closer to his face. –Mmm… The Aether. – As the two Asgardians walked away, he smirked, looking at the Aether. -One down, five to go. - He whispered. Back in the Avengers Mansion, Dr. Pym put Ultron inside his charging chamber and headed to his room to sleep. However, Ultron wasn’t deactivated. He had developed feelings. Love for some specific individual… And hate towards the most due to his lack of humanity and brain pattern instability. Hate, specially, towards his “father”, Doctor Henry Pym. Notes *Balder's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. The original sprite can be found HERE Gallery ThorVsMalekithSVHM.png|Thor vs Malekith KurseVsSifSVHM.png|Kurse vs Sif LokisIllusionsSVHM.png|Loki's illusions surround Kurse LokiStabsKurseSVHM.png|Loki stabs Kurse S1E22-1-.png|Hank Pym working on Ultron Ultron-5Presented.png|Hank Pym introduces Ultron to the Avengers 21_ep_25.png|Black Panther in Svartalfheim ThorLokiUltron-5BlackPantherVsMalekith.png|Thor, Ultron and Black Panther in Svartalfheim while Ultron-5 and Loki fight Malekith SifVolstaggCollectorAether.png|Sif and Volstagg take the Aether to The Collector Ultron_Goes_Evil.png|Ultron goes evil Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Assemble! The Dark World Arc Category:Assemble! Out of Our World Arc Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Malekith (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Algrim (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Taneleer Tivan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tivan Group (Earth-1010)/Appearances